The Earthquake
by DeLuna The Cat
Summary: Bellasome or Bella is a funky style girl. when her friends drag her to the mall and an earth quake happens and she falls down a crack what does she find? first story so please no flames contains ocs SilverxOC on hold
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own sonic and co. i only own the story Bella Emily Shane Shay and Keirsten oh and please no flames its my first story**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Blaze i'm bored!" Silver complained to his best friend Blaze. Silver and Blaze were walking though Solenna to try and cure Silvers boredom. "there's nothing to do" Silver complained more. Blaze had a feeling all day like something was going to happen call it cat's intuition but Blaze couldn't shake the feeling. "i don't know silver i think something is going to happen"

The earthquake

Bella's P.O.V

"Whatever" I mumble to my best friend Emily who is blabbing non-stop about something. Emily is nice at times but she's like my high school cheerleaders she always talks to fast for me to process. Me and Emily were walking to the mall. she always drags me there on the weekends. I have three best friends Emily, Shay, and Keirsten it just my little group of friends.

I'm so happy its Friday even though Emily is dragging me to the mall at least I have some money. Then someone interrupts my thoughts "hey wait up!" yells best friend number two Shay, she runs over "hey can't I join the trip to the mall?" She jokes me and Emily giggle "yeah ya can!" Emily says esthetically "awesome" was the reply from Shay. The mall is downtown so it's a little ways, we have to take the city bus there. after talking and walking for about ten minutes we finally reach the bus stop and lucky for us the bus just arrived we pay to get on and we go to the back of the bus its one of those really long buses. While Shay and Emily are chatting I take out my droid razor m and put it on YouTube I listen to whistle by Flo Rida.

I wore my awesome bubble yum headphones. There blue and pink. I turn the music almost up to max and close my eyes. When the song is over I take my droid but before I change the song I see where we are I look out the window and I know where we are where still quite a ways away from the mall I look over to my friends who are texting our friend Keirsten I look back to my phone and turn on Stronger by Kanye West. I listen and start lip syncing then someone taps my shoulder I turn my head and see a tall boy I'd say about 17 or 18 he had black and red hair I thought he look pretty handsome but out of my league then he said "excuse me is this seat taken?" in such a deep voice I didn't think it was possible to have such a deep voice then I said "no go ahead" I made a glance at my friends and they were giggling at me and Emily looked down at her phone and started texting as the man sat down my friends started giggling of the hook then my phone buzzed meaning I got a text I stopped my music which was Hello by Karmin and the text said "he is so your type and he's so hot ;)" I shot my friend a glare and they but their hand up like a cop said "put your hands up!" I rolled my aqua eyes and shook my head and texted "shut up you two " and turned my song back on. after about 5 more songs which were Karmin brokenhearted, Justin Bieber beauty and a beat, David Guetta turn me on and she wolf, airplanes by B.O.B and half of Ushers yeah! I got tapped on the shoulder I turned my music off and look at the guy beside me he said

"your friends asked me to tell you your stop is coming up"

"oh thank you…."

After a few seconds he figured I was asking his name

"Shane my name is Shane" he said

"oh nice to meet you Shane my name is Bellasome but everyone calls me Bella"

I say holding out my hand to shake his he says "nice to meet you too" and shakes my hand then the bus stopped and he said

"well this is your stop I believe"

"yes it is it was very nice to meet you Shane"

was my reply as I waved bye he waved back and then stood up and followed me he said

"this is my stop to ya know"

"oh I didn't know"

I said smiling like and feeling like an idiot he smiled and kept on walking beside me. My friends were waiting and when they saw me and Shane they had big malicious smiles on their faces but wiped them off as soon as we came over I shoot them a look that said "be nice you two" we reached my friends then I said

"ok Shane these are my friends Emily and Shay. Emily, Shay this is Shane" I said cheerfully with a grin on my face Emily and Shay waved and said hi at the same time they shook hands then Emily said

"Bella come on lets go to hot topic oh and Shane it was nice to meet you" and Shay nodded in agreement

"ok when it was nice to meet you Shane"

I said and my reply from him was

"it was nice to meet you too" and then he said

"do you have a pen?"

I reached into my book bag and pulled out a pen and handed it to him he took it and then took a notebook out his pocket and wrote something then handed it to me then said "later" and winked at me I swore I blushed then as soon as we thought he was out of earshot my friends said "what does it say tell us" I looked at what he wrote it said his phone number his age and his name he was 16 my eyes widened. I had never kissed or dated anyone in my 14 years of life.

my friends had to hold me down to stop jumping then when I wouldn't stop jumping Shay said "Deena down!" Deena was a big lab dog I had whenever someone would come she would jump a lot and sniff them a lot so then I sat on the concrete

"that's a good Deena" Emily joked

"OK now that that's over lets go in" Shay said

me and Emily nodded in agreement and Emily helped me up and we went into the mall. We finally found hot topic we browsed for a little while then as soon as we were done browsing, we went to the dressing rooms. Me and Shay waited not just because the dressing rooms were full but because this is what we usually did to see each other's out fits. Emily went first obviously after a minute or two, Emily came out she had on navy blue skinny jeans, her pink sparkly flats, an orange flower shirt she also had on her fake sapphire necklace that complimented her electric blue eyes she also had on like a million sillybandz on each arm she also had her long bleach blonde hair curled she looked amazing she said to us

"how do I look?"

"Amazing that is awesome" I say Shay nods in agreement

"yeah it does Emily!"Shay said esthetically

"thanks guys I really like this!"

Emily says going back to her dressing room after about 3 to 4 minutes of chatting with Shay, Emily comes out in the clothes she was wearing before changing she wore her fake sapphire necklace, the million sillybandz, her pink flats, black yoga pants with embodied fake jewels and cool pink designs, and a lime green off the shoulder top "Kay Shay your turn" Emily said as Shay got her stuff and went in after chatting about Shane for about 4 minutes, Shay came out wearing a team Jacob twilight shirt, red and black finger less gloves, chocolate brown skinny jeans that were pretty cute for my taste, her black biker boots, three bracelets for each hand two really were hers the two that were hers the one on the right said "peace" then a peace sign on it, the left said "love" and the other two for the right hand said "hope" and "I'm awesome!" and the other two for the left said "I heart nerds" with a picture of brainy smurf and "New York".

"well?" she said

"Nice Shay I like it!" Emily said I nodded in agreement

"I agree it's cute you should get it" I said

then Shay looked at her outfit and said "okay I'll get it"

she said with a smile then walked in to the dressing room me and Emily chatted again for about 4 or 5 minutes until Shay came out and said

"all yours Bella"

I grabbed my stuff and walked into the dressing room I undressed and put on a funny cartoon squirrel with other little squirrels behind him and he's saying "my family drives me NUTZ!" the shirt itself is brown I also put on an invader zim gir hoodie along with sky blue skinny jeans and my black and green Nike's I looked in the mirror I really liked the outfit. I twirled and posed in the mirror then I opened the door and shut it I walked out of the dressing room to my friends they stopped chatting and look at me with their mouths open

I said "do you guys like it?"

Emily was the first to speak "Bella that is so cool! I love it!" Shay nodded and said

"I agree that is so cut I love it too!"

"Really thanks!"

I gush then run back into the dressing room quickly change into my original clothes my sillybandz, my teddy bear movable necklace, a deep purple tee and blue jeans along with my Nike's I rushed out of the dressing room to my friends and we went to the checkout counter. We all paid and went to the food court and grab some ice cream.

We were walking to the exit then the ground started shaking very violently and then someone shouted "EARTHQUAKE!" everyone started to scream and run. The walls and ceiling started to crumble and the ground started to separate where I was. Me and my friends were separated because of people running into us. The ground was shaking more rapidly than before and I couldn't get up in my head I thought '_i hope this isn't the end_' I squeezed my eyes shut and then I felt myself falling I opened one eye and I saw the light disappearing I turned my head only to have my dyed-white-with-a-leopard-design hair to get in my face after about 5 to 7 minutes of falling I hit the bottom with a loud _thunk _which really hurt luckily I fell on my butt so I didn't hurt my spine or head that bad but I still hurt all over. I looked up and I couldn't see anything so I fell really far I reached for my droid in my front pocket of my jeans it had a lot of battery and it held a long time and it was light enough I surprisingly had 1 bar of wifi. I decided to look around for someone or something I started to look. After about an hour and still nothing I was walking in the dark and tripped on something, I got out my phone made it light and shone the light behind me. what I saw was very weird it looked like a huge diamond perfectly cut I picked it up and started examining it then all the sudden it just started glowing every second it got brighter and brighter then when I thought I couldn't get any brighter a white light engulfed my surroundings and then everything went black…

* * *

**well first chapter second coming really soon i promise well i got to work on the next chapter so silvermist42 out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**i still don't own sonic and co. nor the songs in the last chapter they belong to their rightful owners**

**anyway im sorry it's taken me this long to update i had bad writers block and sickness so now their both cured yay onto the** story!

* * *

Chapter 2

A new world with new people

Bella's P.O.V

I was in an endless black dream hoping to wake up and as if on cue I start waking up I open my eyes to see only green and blue blurs. when my vision straightens out I see I am in a clearing a not very big one but still very pretty. I sat up only to be greeted by a wave of pain. I winced at it trying to ignore it but it was very hard. I look around and spot my bag from the mall then I feel my pockets and check my phone. it won't turn on. I sigh but other than my phone everything was intact, I stand up and surprisingly I have no more pain. I slowly walk over to my bag. I pick it up: not one single thing moved. I stop checking my bag and start walking into the trees, having no idea where I was going. After a while I had a strange feeling at that exact moment 2 streaks: one blue and the other black and red whizzed past me and a few seconds after it past a huge boom was blown into my ears that made me fall to my knees clutching my ears. Once my ears stooped hurting so bad, I got up but I could still hear ringing in them. I groaned because of my ears and started walking again but I was curious and it got the best of me I turned around and started walking the way the streaks went a few minutes into the walk I heard a voice of a guy he yelled "your too slow Shadz speed it up will ya!". I burst into a run to see who yelled but instead of me finding it, I think it found me. I got plowed into and felt a world of pain. I hit the ground with a thunk. My head hit the ground hard. A minute after falling I sit up and open my eyes and a wave of pain hit my head I start rubbing my head. My vision was blurry so, I was blinking to make my vision clear. When it was clear my eyes widen to what I see what I saw was a blue hedgehog rubbing his head. He opens his eyes and looks up. He has emerald green eyes. as he's looking at me a voice is heard " nice going faker and I told you don't call me Shadz" it was very deep I blinked and a second hedgehog was standing behind the cobalt blue hedgehog that ran into me. The second hedgehog was black with crimson stripes on his fore head and quills and arms and legs he also had ruby red eyes and a tuft of white chest hair he also had gold rings on his wrists and ankles he also had metal shoes that looked like a robots. The blue one shot a glare at the black one called 'Shadz'. He then got up and dusted himself off and walked over to me and held out his hand. I reached for it then pulled back afraid he might do something I look up at him and he said "don't worry I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of" he said with a smile I smiled back and took his hand. He pulled me up with a smile still plastered on his face. After he helped me up I looked for my bag the blue one asked

"What are you looking for?"

"My bag" was my reply.

then I finally saw it, it was hanging from a tall branch on a tree a lot taller than me I ran over to the tree and look up in thirty seconds I thought of a plan I ran back about 10 to 15 feet back and started sprinting when I reached the tree I jumped and caught a branch I climbed up it I looked for my bag and spotted it two branches up and over I quickly climbed two branches and jumped to the branch my bag was on sadly, the branch was too far for my feet but not for my hands I acted quickly and grabbed the branch and swung on the top I dusted myself off and bent down and grabbed my bag I put it on the top of my shoulder and pulled a risky stunt I jumped I was a ways up when I was pretty close to the ground I did a flip and tried to land on my feet but instead I landed on stomach. "owww.." I groaned and opened my eyes to see the blue hedgehog in front of me holding out his hand once again. I took it and he said "man now THAT was a gutsy move how did you do that?" "I don't know" was my reply as I dusted myself off after he pulled me up. "Anyway my name is Bella and thank you for your help faker" I said with a smile the blue hedgehog started laughing so hard he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the black hedgehog

"his name isn't faker its Sonic but, that was pretty funny" he said with a smirk I face palmed myself felling like an idiot. The blue hedgehog named Sonic finished his fit of laughter and stood up and said "that's rich only Shadow here calls me faker". I felt my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. I smiled like an idiot.

"I'm sorry and it is nice to meet you" I said "now could you please tell me where I am?" I asked

"sure you're on the outskirts of Soleanna" Sonic said

"Soleanna? Never heard of it" I said shaking my head

"oh well you should go to it just half a mile that way" Sonic said pointing behind me I turned my head and looked that way

"ok thanks!" I said running off.

Five minutes into my run I just started walking for fun as I'm walking I see something shiny reflect off the sun I stopped walking and walked over to the object and picked it up. The object was a purple and silver necklace in the shape of a diamond. It had three diamond shapes the biggest one was purple and the second was silver and the smallest was purple and it had a orb in the middle as big as a marble. It was violet. I thought it was very pretty so I put it on it was big around my neck so it hid in my shirt. I kept on walking peacefully and I came to the edge of the forest and there in front of me was a beach. I start walking down the edge which is kinda like a slope but sandy. After walking across the beach I came to a boardwalk. I walked up the steps and I saw a city. 'This must be Soleanna' I thought. I exited off the boardwalk and started browsing the city then I got my phone out and tried to turn it on: all I got was black. I groaned and put my phone back. I looked up and saw a big clock about as big as big Ben in London. It read the time: 5:37. I looked in my bag. I woke with the diamond and when I found my bag I put the diamond in it. I saw the diamond still in there since I was worried it had fallen out, from the fall and being sling-shot into the trees. I took it out and started observing it. It had a very faint glow. It was a deep purple and very pretty. I kept walking and observing. It was a very strange diamond the fact that it was glowing and it transported me from that crack in the earth to that forest. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone I hit the ground. Man was I clumsy this is the third time, the third freaking time! Anyway, I look to see who or what I hit. I see I hit a silver hedgehog with white fluffy chest fur, five points on his forehead, 2 long quills on the back of his head, white gloves with cyan circles on the palms and back of his hands, gold cuffs with a cyan line going though them. He had indigo boots with a white line and teal dipped toes with gold cuffs on the ankles and the boots adorned a red gem. I got up quickly forgetting the gem I had dropped and rushed to the hedgehog. I offered my hand. He took it and I said

"I'm so sorry I was looking at a jewel I found"

His reply was "its okay my name is Silver" he replied with a smile.

'_wow what an original name_' I thought. I smiled and shook his hand "my names Bella nice to meet you" I said.

"And this is my best feline friend Blaze the cat" Silver said pointing to a purple cat I smiled and waved she waved back. I went over to the gem now it was glowing brighter but I just ignored it and walked over to Silver and Blaze. When Silver saw the gem he said

"Where and how did you get that?" he asked

"Oh there was an earthquake-"

"An earthquake? There were no earthquakes today" Silver said

"you didn't let me finish I'm not from here I was just at the mall and an earthquake happened and the earth split and I fall into a big crack and I found this and thing next thing I know a white light engulfed me and I woke in a clearing a met Sonic And Shadow" I finished breathing in a big breath

"Can I see it?" Silver asked politely I handed him the diamond he said "you found the 6th chaos emerald"

"A chaos what?" I said cluelessly

"A chaos emerald Bella, a great source of power" was Silver's reply

I nod my head and say "ohh… I still have no idea what in the heck you're talking about"

Blaze rolled her eyes and said "naïve number one" she said pointing to Silver "and naïve number two" she said pointing to me. I started giggling.

"Oh and Silver?" Blaze said

"Yeah?"

"You owe me 5 bucks"

"Dang. I'll give it to you later" Silver said

"Fine" Blaze grumbled

I started giggling from the little conversation but then hid it by clearing my throat and I smiled for no reason. Silver and blaze started talking but I just tuned them out. Who knows how long later they came over to me and Silver spoke first

"Bella mind if we take this?" he said holding what he called 'the 6th chaos emerald'

"Where are you taking it?" I say

"Somewhere safe" they say

I eye them suspiciously. I still don't quite trust them. I cross my arms and put on a very serious face and say "only if you take me with you" stubbornly. .

"Fine" Blaze says and takes one of Silver's back quills and starts dragging him. I feel bad as he struggles out of Blaze's grip. I start following them

'_this is going to be_ fun'

* * *

**yay for sacrcasticness :) well chapter number two hopefully three soon**


End file.
